Blake Ragsdale Van Leer
U.S. Army |rank= Colonel |serviceyears =1917-1953 | battles = World War I World War II | alma_mater = Purdue University University of Caen Normandy University of California, Berkeley |birth_date = August 16, 1893 |birth_place = Mangum, Oklahoma |death_date = |death_place = Atlanta, Georgia |occupation = University president and Colonel | spouse = Ella Lillian Wall | children = Maryly V. Peck, Samuel Van Leer, Blake Van Leer }} Blake Ragsdale Van Leer (August 16, 1893 – January 23, 1956) was the fifth president of Georgia Institute of Technology, former dean of University of Florida and North Carolina State University. He was also a United States Army officer. During his 22-year tenure at Georgia Tech, women were admitted for the first time, Tech changed its name from Georgia School of Technology to the Georgia Institute of Technology and went through a dramatic change. Early life and education Van Leer was born in Mangum, Oklahoma. After his father's death in 1897 he lived in a Masonic Orphanage in Galveston, Texas. He graduated with honours from Purdue University in 1915 with a degree in Electrical Engineering. After World War I, he studied at University of Caen in France and returned to Berkeley where he received an M.S. in mechanical engineering. In 1924 he married Ella Lillian Wall in Berkeley, California. He was awarded a traveling scholarship from American Society of Mechanical Engineers to study at University of Munich. His daughter Maryly V. Peck also became an engineer and college president. Dean From 1932 to 1937 he was a Dean at the University of Florida. In 1937 he became the Dean of the School of Engineering at NC State University. While there he started the graduate program for engineering. Later, he was initiated as an honorary of the NCSU chapter of Theta Tau Professional Engineering Fraternity. Around 1940, with the permission of Dean Harrelson, Van Leer gave half his time towards the North Carolina Office for Defense orders. He resigned his post as Dean in 1942 to take a military leave. Officer Van Leer's military career started with his appointment as second Lieutenant Engineer in the Officers Reserve Corps for the U.S. Army in July 1917. He was promoted after World War I and became a Captain. He was reappointed in 1925 as a Major for the Corps of Engineers and later became Lieutenant Colonel in October 1942 for the Army Specialized Training Division. He was promoted to Colonel the following year and remained active during several periods of his life, until he retired in 1953. Georgia Tech After World War II he returned to become the President of Georgia Tech. During his tenure the school admitted women for the first time and began steps toward integration.McMath, p.282 He stood up to Georgia governor Marvin Griffin's demand to bar Bobby Grier from participating in the 1956 Sugar Bowl game between Georgia Tech and Grier's University of Pittsburgh. He was also instrumental in making the school and Atlanta the first major research center in the American South. The building that houses Tech's school of Electrical and Computer Engineering bears his name. While still president Blake Ragsdale Van Leer had died of a heart attack on January 24, 1956 at the Atlanta Veterans Hospital. Southern Polytechnic State University Van Leer played a crucial role in establishing the Southern Polytechnic State University. After World War II, the need for technicians spiked due to a major economic shift in Georgia from being a largely agricultural state to one that is more industry heavy.The Macon Telegraph, 3 March 1948 The new industries required technicians to bridge the growing gap between engineers and craftsmen, effectively the gap between research/development and building/implementing. At the time, most technical institutes in the United States were in the northeastern states; thus the need for a technical institute in the south was great.W. L. Hughes, "A Brief Chronology of the Technical Institute Movement in America." The American Society for Engineering Education (ASEE), 1947. In response to the growing demand, the president of the Georgia Institute of Technology, Colonel Blake R. Van Leer, sought to establish a technical institute program in Georgia. In 1945 he was approached by the Associated Industries of Georgia (AIG) who shared their common desire to have such a program and offered Van Leer their support. It took years for Van Leer to convince the Board of Regents to give Georgia Tech authorization to establish a technical institute. On October 8, 1947 the authorization was granted. The location chosen for the fledgling institute was a Naval Air Station in Chamblee, GA, which eventually became the site of DeKalb–Peachtree Airport. The first director was to be Professor Lawrence V. Johnson, and it was going to open under the name of The Technical Institute. On March 24, 1948 The Technical Institute held registration for the spring quarter and 116 students enrolled (all but 10 World War II veterans), including one young woman named Barbara Hudson. Southern Polytechnic College of Engineering and Engineering Technology - History|website=engineering.kennesaw.edu|language=en|access-date=2018-01-09}} The institute had a staff of 12. Legacy Long after his death, Van Leer continues to be remembered through scholarships awards, a building that bears his name and frequent stories about his tenure featured on various online news channels. See also *History of Georgia Tech#Postwar changes and unrest References Works cited * External links *Van Leer family genealogy *GIT profile from library *Georgia Tech celebrates 50 years of women *Official Army Register - 1956 Category:1893 births Category:1956 deaths Category:20th-century American engineers Category:People from Eastland County, Texas Category:People from Atlanta, Georgia Category:Purdue University alumni Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni Category:Presidents of the Georgia Institute of Technology Category:North Carolina State University faculty Category:University of Florida faculty Category:People from Mangum, Oklahoma Category:Military personnel from Oklahoma Category:American educators Category:Van Leer family Category:Van Leer family